1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electromagnetism and more particularly to electromagnetic circuitry.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial magnetic conductors (AMC) are known to suppress surface wave currents over a set of frequencies at the surface of the AMC. As such, an AMC may be used as a ground plane for an antenna or as a frequency selective surface band gap.
An AMC may be implemented by metal squares of a given size and at a given spacing on a layer of a substrate. A ground plane is on another layer of the substrate. Each of the metal squares is coupled to the ground plane such that, a combination of the metal squares, the connections, the ground plane, and the substrate, produces a resistor-inductor-capacitor (RLC) circuit that produces the AMC on the same layer as the metal squares within a set of frequencies.
As is also known, integrated circuit (IC) substrates consist of a pure compound (e.g., silicon, germanium, gallium arsenide, etc.) to produce a semiconductor. The conductivity of the substrate may be changed by adding an impurity (i.e., a dopant) to the pure compound. For a crystalline silicon substrate, a dopant of boron or phosphorus may be added to change the conductivity of the substrate.